


Seven Days To Break A Man

by goddess_julie



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto, Porn, Reboot, Star Trek: AOS, mini nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris inadvertently throws down a challenge.  Zach takes him up on it.  It's a toss up of who loses, but they both kind of win in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days To Break A Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day4 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms. This is purely filthy Pinto and I love it
> 
> I used the quote that was provided on mini nanowrimo yesterday.
> 
> _“ In this world, there are things you can only do alone, and things you can only do with somebody else. It’s important to combine the two in just the right amount.” ~Haruki Murakami_

“Not everything has to do with sex you know Christopher.” Zachary looked up at the other man, raised an eyebrow akin to that which Spock would give Kirk and let his lips curl into a smirk that definitely did NOT match Spock.

“I can’t say I know what you’re talking about,” Chris gave a reply with his own eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

“Now you’re just being obtuse. And not ironically.”

“And now YOU’RE being a pretentious bastard. You want a twelve dollar latte with that Mr. Quinto? Can I fill your smart car with banana peels so that you can go and hug some trees?”

Zach’s back straightened, both eyebrows shooting up more in amusement than anything else. “I’m sorry? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of your hypocritical babbling.” Just as Chris was about to reply Zach put up a halting hand. “And if you want to be practicing ‘alone” activities for the near future, you will think very hard about what is about to come from those soon to be sexually deprived lips.”

He watched Chris’s eyes narrow as he most likely tried to think of his next argument. When he saw those blue eyes twinkling with mischief, his lips curling into a sexy smirk, Zach felt his cock harden with anticipation. When Chris got into this type of mood Zach knew almost anything could happen. If he was honest, he would admit that there were times he provoked the other man into arguments. This was not one of those times, which made it even sweeter. And Chris was arching back, preparing himself for battle.

“You don’t think I couldn’t have more fun ‘alone’ than with somebody else?”

Zach rolled his eyes knowing it would infuriate the other man. “Define ‘somebody else’ Christopher. Anyone could have more fun alone than with some people. Do I think you could have more fun alone than with me? Of course not.”

It wasn’t bragging if it was true. Zach knew how good he was. Chris knew how good he was, and if Chris thought that he could get himself off harder and with more satisfaction than with Zach he was sorely mistaken. Chris’ laughter interrupted his thoughts causing for him to growl.

“You disagree?”

Chris only shrugged. 

“Fine. Let’s put it to the test,” Zach suggested. He watched with glee as the smug smirk fell from Chris’ face and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Huh? Put what to the test?”

“You think there are sexual activities that are more satisfying when doing them alone than with someone else. Practice them, try them out and then when you’re ready to admit that you need me you come and let me know.”

“First off,” Chris said, licking his lips. “You’re punishing yourself just as much as you think you’re punishing me. 

Zach couldn’t help but laugh which only darkened the expression in Chris’ eyes. 

“Second, who was talking about sex? Maybe I meant golf. Or working out. Or even going for a damn hike.”

“Third,” Zach crowed. “You were talking about sex. You read out that ridiculous quote all suggestive with liquid sex dripping from your lips, cocking your hips like you want me to suck your cock down whole while you fuck my face…” He stood up and made his way over to the couch where Chris was spread out, legs parted making enough room for Zach to slip in between them. He leaned down and licked a delicate stripe up Chris’ jaw ending at his ear. “You wanted to start this whole debate on solo sex versus sex with a partner and wanting me to prove that not only can you fuck me better than anyone before you but better than anyone ever has fucked you, but you don’t realize that I know your games Christopher Pine. I know what you’re going for and now you want to prove that you’re this fucking animal that knows how to give it to me just so good…” Zach smiled against Chris’ cheek as he groaned, trying to thrust up and slot their groins together.

“So try it out. See how much your fist loves your cock pounding in and out of it. See how hot and tight you can get it, see if you can live without me on my knees for you, swallowing you down until I am choking on it.”

“Fuck you Quinto,” Chris said with frustration as Zach pulled away. 

“Let me know how it works out for you,” was all Zach said as he went back to the book he was reading. Their eyes met and Zach could see the challenge expressed in Chris’ eyes. He was not one to back down and a thrill of excitement flowed through Zach’s body ending at his cock which was throbbing with want. “Actually,” he said putting his book back down onto the coffee table. “I think I’m going to start on some solo activities myself.

“You’re serious about this?” Chris asked one last time. Zach gave a saucy smirk as he cupped his erection in his hand and squeezed lightly.

“When have I not been serious about sex?”

“It’s on, bitch.”

“Oh Christopher,” Zach called over his shoulder. “We’ll see who’s the bitch when you’re crawling back to me on your hands and knees, begging for my cock.”

“I don’t bottom,” yelled back petulantly. It wasn’t entirely true but it was very rare, more often than not Chris topping and Zach bottoming.

“You will when you come crawling,” Zach promised with the slam of his bedroom door.

Chris sat on the couch, arms crossed over his chest for a few minutes before realizing the weight of what he’d just agreed to. His head fell back against the sofa and he chuckled softly until he heard Zach’s moans and groans getting louder, a sure fire sign that he was masturbating in his room, making a show of it for Chris’ sake.

 

A week had passed. Chris had jerked off more in seven days than he had in years. Not since he knew what his cock was for and how if you asked nicely (or not so nicely if people were into that), someone else was always around to get him off. He never really had to take to his own hand at getting himself off. And it wasn’t that he didn’t know how to do it, because he did. He was sure that was something you just didn’t forget. But no, Zachary Quinto had ruined him for any sex other than sex that he himself was party to and Chris was forced to deal with a massive case of blue balls. His balls were so blue he was afraid that they would either fall off or shrivel up and turn into a vagina, neither option anything he wanted to think about. What was worse was the fact that he couldn’t go to Zach about it because it would mean defeat and Chris Pine did not admit defeat. Especially not to Zach and DEFINITELY not about sex.

Zach, on the other hand, seemed to be more relaxed and sexually satisfied than he had been before their ‘bet’. It was making Chris bitchy as all fuck and even his mother had told him on the phone earlier that morning to man up and admit he was wrong so Zach could go back to fucking him proper and removing the giant stick out of his ass.

It had been Chris’ most embarrassing conversation with his mother to date, and he hadn’t even mentioned to her that they hadn’t been on a sex hiatus. It was as if she knew.

“Everyone knows you’re not getting some right now Christopher,” she had said cheerfully. “Now apologize to that nice boy for whatever you’ve done and have him get you naked. Do some blow jobs, or at least a hand job. Something honey, you’ll sleep better and you might find it improves your mood.”

Chris hung up the phone before looking for bleach to clean out his ears. There was no way he was unhearing it, but he would do his damnedest to try. Despite his better judgement, he phoned Zach. Within seconds he realized the mistake he’d made. 

“Hello?” Zach grunted. He was short of breath and sounded like he was doing some strenuous activity. All Chris could picture was him jerking off, naked in the centre of his bed. He probably had one of his huge dildos in his ass, one hand on his cock while the other pinched his nipples roughly, just like the other man loved Chris to do to him.

“Are you jerking off? Again?” Chris growled angrily into the phone. “Fuck Zach.”

“I’m…” Zach let out another series of grunts and finally exhaled deeply. The sound went straight to Chris’ cock, causing him to groan and palm himself roughly. With eyes closed he pictured Zach’s face, his body as he breathed heavily into the phone. This could work, it would still be him alone, him jerking off but even with Zach on the other end of the line it was better than any other time the past week.

“Are YOU jerking off Christopher?”

“Fuck… no…”

“You’re lying,” Zach laughed. 

“You were jerking off first,” Chris pouted. His hand failed to miss a stroke as his thumb swept over the moisture on the end of his cock, spreading it down his length.

“Actually, I’m moving furniture,” Zach said matter of factly. I had to move the couch because one of Noah’s toys got stuck under it and he’s been crying about it for like two hours and it’s driving me fucking nuts.” Zach paused for a moment. Chris focused on his voice and pumped his shaft faster, with more determination. “Are you STILL jerking off?”

“Zaaaaach,” Chris lamented. “I’m dying. My balls are going to shrivel up and fall off and my mom said I need to have you just come over and fuck me good and hard and I …” He stopped at the sound of Zach’s laughing. “Zaaaaaaaach…” he whined louder.

“You are so fucking pathetic Christopher,” Zach said fondly. “Get over here.”

“I’m not giving up,” Chris’ voice was petulant and childish. Zach knew he would be stamping his feet if he could.

“Of course you aren’t,” Zach teased. “We’ll call it a draw okay?”

“Now you’re patronizing me.”

“Do you want me to fuck you Christopher?” Zach knew the answer to that question. And he knew Chris did too. “Well? Do you?”

“Yes,” Chris’ voice was soft and full of hope.

“Come over here. Put in the blue butt plug before coming over. Get your hole all sloppy wet for me, stretch it out because when you get here, I’m going to bend you over the first surface I see and I’m not even going to pause, I’m going to jam my cock so far into your ass you’ll feel it in your throat.”

There was silence on the other end. Zach waited patiently for Chris’ answer. It took less than thirty seconds.

“Promise?”

“Get stretching Pine. I did yoga earlier and am all loose and good to go. I’ve got a week of sexual frustration I’m going to take out on your ass tonight.”

Chris yelped as he hung up the phone. Within minutes he was in the bathroom, one leg propped up on the toilet seat as he lubed up first one, two and then three fingers, stretching his tight hole before sliding one of the butt plugs Zach had bought for him years earlier. The drive to Zach’s house was filled with anticipation and unrelenting frustration as the butt plug slid against his prostate and sent jolts directly to the tip of his cock. He didn’t bother knocking as he got to Zach’s house, he walked inside and immediately began looking for the other man, surprised to see him sitting on the counter in his kitchen, finishing a cup of yogurt.

“H…hhhey…” Chris said. He was practically vibrating at his need, the raw sexual desire that was thrumming in his veins.

“Off,” Zach said. His eyes were dark, his mouth a thin line and his hands steady as he pushed Chris around and bent him over the island in the middle of the kitchen. With one swift movement Chris’ jogging pants were pushed down to his ankles and his feet were kicked apart. Zach reached down, withdrew the butt plug from Chris’ ass and placed it on the counter beside Chris’ hands.

“Uhhhhh….” Chris started to say before he was cut off by Zach pushing him into a bending position and thrusting his cock deep into Chris’ ass with one swift push. His pace was fierce, hard and determined, his hands holding Chris’ hips tightly. Chris could feel the fabric of Zach’s shorts which had been pulled down just enough to free his cock against the backs of his thighs, the material rough and erotic on his over sensitized body.

“Come,” Zach demanded roughly, biting at the skin of Chris’ shoulder through his tee shirt. His hands tightened on his hips, probably leaving bruises that Chris would use later to get off to when he tormented the already sensitive spots.

“I… I can’t … not yet…” Chris stuttered. He fought to keep his head up, his hands scraping against the granite of the counter.

“You. Will. Come.” Zach demanded one more time, slamming directly into Chris’ prostate and pulling his hair with one hand that had moved to the back of Chris’ head. He tilted the blonde’s head back, bearing his throat where Zach leaned in and sucked a bruise into the tendon of Chris’ neck.

Chris’ scream echoed in the kitchen, his whole body trembled until finally he couldn’t hold himself up any longer, stream after stream of white come streaking the cabinet in front of him. He continued to shudder as he felt Zach coming inside of him, the heat of his cock erupting without a condom between them eliciting another few tremors until finally both men had finished coming. They each had a layer of sweat covering their bodies, hair plastered against their foreheads and chests heaving with the need for oxygen.

Before Chris could gain his voice, he felt himself being spun around and pulled against Zach’s body their mouths meeting in a hungry, nearly feral kiss. “If you ever fucking make me go without sex for a week ever again, I will take it out on your ass so hard you won’t be sitting for a month,” Zach threatened, punctuating the words with a sharp bite to Chris’ lower lip. 

That started them off on another hungry kiss. They rid the other of the remaining clothing they were wearing until both men were naked, entwined against the island, bodies struggling to get closer. When they broke for air, both men smiled and allowed their lips to meet in a softer, more affectionate kiss.

“Oh, you missed me?” Chris said with a smug grin. He squealed at the feel of Zach pinching his ass.

“Yeah, I did.” Zach admitted with a smirk of his own. “I mean, not to the point where my MOM called and said I was such a bitch I needed a good fucking to get it out of my system…”

“I should never have told you that,” Chris sighed, letting his lover pull him through the house towards the master bedroom.

“You got that right,” Zach pushed Chris down and followed closely, snuggling close to kiss him playfully as they tangled their legs together. “But that’s okay, I’ll let you get some sleep before round two.”

“Round two?” Chris asked, eyes heavy with contentment.

“You have a week of stupidity to make up for,” Zach informed him. “You’re lucky I’m letting you rest.”

Finis


End file.
